1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device which performs a boot-up operation.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device operates by receiving an exterior power supply voltage. A level of the power supply voltage supplied to the semiconductor device starts from a ground voltage level and rises up to a target voltage level with a constant slope. The power supply voltage is sometimes used to start various operations including a read operation, a write operation and the like during a period in which a level of the power supply voltage rises up to the target voltage level. When the semiconductor device receives the power supply voltage and starts the various operations however, an abnormal operation may occur with the power supply voltage level. Therefore, the semiconductor device starts operations after the power supply voltage rises up to the target voltage level.
The semiconductor device uses a fuse in order to store information (for example, various types of setting information, repair information and the like) required for various internal control operations. In a general fuse it is possible to program the fuse in a wafer state because data is distinguished according to whether the fuse has been cut by a laser. However, after the wafer is mounted in a package, it is not possible to program the fuse. In order to overcome such a disadvantage, an e-fuse is used. The e-fuse represents a fuse that stores data by changing resistance between a gate, and a drain or source of a transistor.
In order to recognize data of the e-fuse, a size of the transistor is increased, so that data may be directly recognized without a separate sensing operation. In other instances, instead of reducing the size of the transistor, a current flowing through the transistor is sensed using an amplifier, so that data of the e-fuse may be recognized. The two methods of recognizing data of an e-fuse have limitations in that an area of the transistor constituting the e-fuse is designed to be large and a data amplifier should be provided in each e-fuse.
Recently, in order to solve a limitation of an area of the e-fuse, a method for storing information required for an internal control operation of a semiconductor device using the e-fuse with an array has been researched.